Envolvame
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Mesmo depois de ter o Ichibi no Shukaku retirado de seu corpo pela Akatsuki, Gaara ainda tinha a sensação de solidão. Mas com uma ajudinha de sua irmã, tal sensação irá se dissipar.


**Alguns avisos:**

1º) Nem Naruto, nem seus personagem e nem o enredo de sua história me pertencem e sim a Kishimoto Masashi. Dêem os devidos créditos a ele. Esta fic não foi feita com fins lucrativos, é apenas uma maneira de me entreter e entreter aqueles que a lêem.

2º) Leve Shounnen-ai.

3º) Esta fic também conterá partes de uma conhecida música. "Surround me with your Love" de 3-11 Porter. É válido ressaltar que a música também não me pertence.

**Dedicada a:** Bem, não a conheço muito bem, embora tenhamos falado já algumas vezes via MSN. É escritora daqui do e ao mesmo tempo, a player de Zetsu do fórum Yaoigakure no Sato. É um presente simples, mas feito de coração ^^

Happy Easter, **Lela-chan**!!! \o\

_**-X-**_

_**Envolva-me...**_

**Summary: **Mesmo depois de ter o Ichibi no Shukaku retirado de seu corpo pela Akatsuki, Gaara ainda tinha a sensação de solidão. Mas com uma ajudinha de sua irmã, tal sensação irá se dissipar.

_**-X-**_

_Hello… _

_Can you hear me?_

_Please, don't go…_

_Where are you going?_

Entardecia.

O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte, tingindo o céu de um tom alaranjado que se misturava com o azulado claro e límpido do céu. Uma suave e morna brisa soprava pelos montes arenosos de belíssimo tom alaranjado, fazendo com que a areia rolasse suave e sinuosamente pelas ruas de Sunagakure no Sato. A mesma brisa adentrava pelas janelas de uma enorme sacada, fazendo as curtas madeixas de coloração intensamente avermelhada de um rapaz no alto de seus 15 anos. Sabaku no Gaara naquele momento encontrava-se distraidamente observando o belo astro-rei se pondo no horizonte por detrás das muitas dunas arenosas, suas íris água-marinha ganhando uma cor mais viva. Aquela visão de certa forma lhe transmitia certa paz. Não se lembrava com clareza de quando fora a última vez em que se sentira desse jeito.

"_Talvez... Seja porque eu nunca senti isso em minha vida inteira..."_

Pensou consigo mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que um suspiro longo e cansado escapava de seus lábios, levando as mãos aos fios avermelhados e bagunçando-os levemente. Já fazia quase um ano que havia se tornado o novo Kazekage de Suna e muitas mudanças foram feitas durante este tempo. Houve muitos confrontos durante o seu regimento como Kage, dentre eles seu seqüestro armado pela organização criminosa Akatsuki. A missão deles: Arrancar de si o Ichibi no Shukaku, também conhecido como o Bijuu de uma cauda. Se não fosse pelo apoio dos ninjas de Konohagakure no Sato, com toda a certeza estaria morto. Bem... Não foram todos os ninjas de Konoha... O único que realmente arriscara sua vida fora Uzumaki Naruto. Portador do Bijuu mais poderoso que já se conheceu em todo o mundo ninja.

- Uzumaki... Naruto...

O nome do ninja de cabelos loiros escapou dos lábios do ruivo sem que ele mesmo percebesse. Ainda mantinha viva em sua memória a lembrança de seu confronto com o ninja loiro. Forte? Ele era, sem dúvida alguma. Conhecia muito bem a personalidade do loiro e sabia que, por mais que falassem coisas referentes ao monstro que carregava dentro dele, o Uzumaki jamais se deixara abalar. Muito pelo contrário: Ele sempre encontrava a força necessária e provava que mesmo que tivesse esse "monstro", continuaria sendo ele mesmo e JAMAIS desistiria de seu maior sonho: Tornar-se um Hokage.

_Conversations..._

_Go over my head._

_Isolation…_

_Has an ugly face._

Jamais admitiria que sentia uma leve inveja do loiro. Inveja da força de vontade que ele tinha, inveja do jeito decidido dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sentia essa inveja boa, também sabia de onde vinha toda essa força e decisão que o rapaz loiro tinha:

**Amigos**.

O loiro tinha amigos que lhe apoiavam em todos os momentos, que se preocupavam com ele.

E Gaara? Tinha apenas a Kankurou e Temari. Não que não gostasse deles, longe disso. Sua relação com os irmãos mudara bastante desde a última batalha ocorrida em Konoha durante o Exame Chuunin. Ambos se tornaram bastante presentes na vida do ruivo.

Entretanto, mesmo que o ex-jinchuuriki estivesse cercado pelos irmãos e pelos vários conselheiros e ninjas, ainda se sentia um tanto solitário. Sozinho em meio a uma multidão de pessoas que estariam dispostas a morrer por sua causa. O que Gaara mais queria era ter alguém para desabafar seus problemas, alguém que lhe compreendesse e que não o visse apenas como o Yondaime Kazekage.

E mais uma vez, seus pensamentos se dirigiram ao Uzumaki.

"_Naruto..."_

O nome do loiro de orbes cerúleas e sorriso contagiante brotou em seu pensamento.

_Surround me…_

_with your love.  
Understand me…_

_I need you now  
Surround me_

_with your words  
Understand me…_

Gaara jamais admitiria, mas às vezes sentia falta de um pouco de carinho. Não conseguia se lembrar quando sentira alguém tomar seu corpo entre os braços e se deixar envolver pela agradável sensação de conforto e segurança. Não se recordava da última vez em que alguém afagara seus cabelos e lhe dissera "não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem..."

_**-X-**_

_Hello  
I'm so lonely  
And it feels like a disease  
_

Os dias passavam com passos lentos e calmos. Legítimos passos de tartaruga. E para Gaara, parecia que a sensação de solidão só aumentava. O vazio dentro de si era intenso, latente... Uma sensação horrível. Doía. Doía demais. Em seu íntimo, desejava que isso parasse.

- Gaara...

Uma voz firme, mas feminina chamou seu nome. Os olhos claros do Sabaku ergueram-se das várias pilhas de papéis que estavam em sua mesa e encarando a moça de cabelos loiros presos em quatro Maria-chiquinhas.

- O que deseja, Temari?

Gaara perguntou com um tom de voz neutro, descansando o rosto na mão. Seus olhos achavam-se um tanto cansados de tanto ler as várias cartas e papéis dispostos ali.

- Preciso que venha comigo... Há alguém que quer lhe ver.

A loira simplesmente lhe disse, logo virando as costas e saindo. Temari, apesar de não aparentar, se preocupava com o irmão. Conhecia-o perfeitamente bem e notara que ele andava muito quieto ultimamente. Já imaginava o que o afligia. E sem o consentimento de ninguém –nem mesmo do próprio irmão- armou uma pequena surpresa.

Ao saírem do local, a loira virou-se para o irmão.

- Gaara, eu notei que você não anda muito bem.

- Como sabe disso, Temari...?

O ruivo perguntou em tom de notável desconfiança.

- Eu chamaria de intuição feminina, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu avisarei aos conselheiros que você já se retirou para casa e que não deseja ser incomodado. Mas você fará o seguinte: Vá para o Oasis que você costumava ir quando criança. Tem alguém lá.

A loira o instruiu e logo pôs-se a caminhar. Entretanto foi impedida por ele.

-... Quem está lá, Temari?

Gaara perguntou levemente inquisitório. Temari, por sua vez, sorriu simplesmente e afagou gentilmente os cabelos do irmão.

- Você só saberá se for até lá...

A Sabaku disse com gentileza e certa simplicidade.

_**-X-**_

Ao chegar no oásis, Gaara ficou a esquadrinhar cada canto do local, à procura da pessoa que Temari. Em sua mente, ficava imaginando quem seria a pessoa que a irmã dissera que lá estaria.

No entanto, não havia ninguém lá.

" _Só pode ser alguma brincadeirinha de mau gosto dela..."_

O ruivo pensou consigo mesmo ao ficar no centro do local.

- Gaara...

Uma conhecida voz se ouviu às costas do ruivo, que ficou prontamente teso e tenso. Lentamente virou-se para encarar quem quer que fosse.

-...

O coração do ruivo falhou uma ligeira batia ao ver que se tratava de Naruto. Os cabelos dourados assumiram um tom mais intenso e vibrante devido ao pôr do sol naquele momento. Os orbes cerúleos brilhavam intensa mente. O mesmo brilho que Gaara conhecia e admirava.

-... Quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

A voz calma do loiro se fez ouvir em meio ao silêncio do oásis. Um sorriso discreto brotou nos lábios do Kage ruivo. Tão logo aproximou-se do loiro e lhe estendeu a mão.

- É mesmo, Naruto...

Respondeu Gaara, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. Logo teve sua mão envolvida pela do Uzumaki. Logo, o simples aperto de mão virou um abraço. Um abraço forte e significativo. A sensação de solidão que antes atravancava o peito do ruivo agora deixou de incomodar, dando lugar a tão sonhada sensação de conforto e segurança.

- O que o traz aqui a Suna, Naruto?

Gaara perguntou após ter se soltado do abraço do loiro.

- Tsunade no Baa-chan me mandou até aqui. Informaram que Suna estava precisando de alguma ajuda com o treinamento de alguns gennins.

"_Temari... Só você mesmo..."_

Gaara pensou, sorrindo intimamente. Assim que chegassem até sua casa teria de agradecer à irmã.

_**The end... Or not.**_


End file.
